Antecedentes misterioso en Kingdom Hearts
by pickachu231
Summary: Un agradecimiento especial a Square Enix por Kingdom Hearts y axelrules123, mi hermano, para hacer esta historia. Por favor, revise! No robar, simplemente traduciendo para él.


(N / A: Esta historia surgió de mi hermano Alex no I. Él me ha permitido traducir esta historia a un español. Por cierto, no sé mucho español, así que estoy usando un website translator. Gracias y comentar esta historia.)

Mi historia

-Usted sabe las historias de Kingdom Hearts. No creo que usted sabe todo. Usted puede pensar que sólo soy un fan de este juego. Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo.

Yo estaba allí.

Usted puede pensar que estoy mintiendo, y eso es bien, no estoy tratando de convencerte. Sólo necesito para escribir mi vida abajo antes de morir.

Ahora vamos a empezar desde el principio. Que de hecho al principio. No que Birth by Sleep, pero de vuelta a la infancia del actual titular, el principal de la Llave Espada de suma importancia. Yo lo conozco. Volvemos. Sora, Riku y yo fuimos los primeros en la isla de destino. Sé lo que estás pensando, "¿Dónde estabas cuando Kairi llegó a la isla". Bueno, por desgracia, no llegué a verla. Salí de la isla porque, al igual que Sora y Riku, que quería ver el mundo exterior o mundos si nos fijamos en ello ahora. Parecía que la cosa correcta que hacer, ya que mi padre murió. Le dije a mi mamá que me iba, que era una mala idea. Se desmayó al instante después de que le dieron la noticia. Yo no quiero que sufra, así que borra la memoria de mi vida. También fui a Sora y Riku habitaciones y cambió alrededor de sus mentes. Yo no quiero que me siga, así que cambié su reacción a dejarme. No tenían ninguna intención por detrás de mí.

Después de dejar la isla, me encontré en Ciudad de Paso, a pesar de que mi mundo no se hizo cargo de la oscuridad todavía. Me reuní con el Cid, Squall y Yuffie. Todos me invitó con los brazos abiertos. Yuffie me enseñó a luchar. Cid me enseñó todo acerca de computadoras, y Squall me enseñó sobre el corazón. Merlín me enseñó acerca de la magia y cómo lanzar hechizos diferentes. Me dijeron que yo debería ser capaz de ejercer una llave espada. Sin saber acerca de una llave espada, rápidamente resentido contra el pensamiento, hasta que me dio mi primera llave espada. El nombre que me dejó lo que quisiera, porque era una llave espada nueva.

Lo llamé Oblivion.

Tomé Oblivion al lugar siguiente fui. Nunca sabía sirenas eran tan hermosas como dijeron. Atlántica era un lugar hermoso. Pensé que sería como una ruina, pero fue completamente diferente a eso. Me quedé aquí por algunos años. Ellos me respetan hasta que vieron la llave espada que tenía. Creían que yo era el uno con lo que el corazón de su utopía submarina. Me fue desterrado de Atlantica en un latido del corazón. Es una pena, yo era buen amigo de Arial.

Una vez me fui conocí a una chica mis años. Se quedó allí con un vestido blanco. Al menos yo pensaba que era un vestido. Tenía la piel pálida. Me recordaba a alguien, pero no podía recordar quién es. Era una extraña sensación de que conociera a la persona que me hizo recordar muy bien. La muchacha se acercó a mí. Cogió mi llave espada, y como represalia lo trasladó fuera de su alcance.

"¿Puedo ver la llave espada, por favor?" Tenía una voz tímida pero majestuoso. Para ser un caballero que se la entregó a ella. Ella agradecida lo aceptó. Ella lo dio vuelta su cuerpo como lo que ha hecho esto antes. Después de que ella se hizo con su "baile", le entregó mi espada de nuevo a mí. Ella se inclinó ante mí que comenzaron a alejarse. Algo en mi cuerpo no quería que se marchara. Me agarró de la muñeca, tratando de detenerla. Volvió la cabeza, dejando que su cabello rubio volar en su cara.

"Por favor no te vayas," fue todo lo que pude decirle. Ella me lanzó una mirada que aún recuerdo el día de hoy. Un rostro dulce, feliz de que podría dar calidez al corazón de cualquier delincuente. Solté la muñeca después de que ella me dio esa sonrisa. Ella caminó a dos pies hacia mí, cuando estábamos cara a cara. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago, apretándolo durante algún tiempo. A cambio, abrazó a su espalda. "Por favor, déjame ir contigo". Yo realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta, pero creo que fue la primera chica que se enamoró. Ella me dio calor que nadie más podía. Me alegré de que la conocí.

"¿Quieres saber mi nombre?" -preguntó ella, todavía aferrándose a mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Creo que estaba escuchando el latido de mi corazón. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo. De pronto, mis recuerdos comenzó a parpadear ante mis ojos. No me estaba muriendo, pero mis recuerdos todavía estaban allí. Los recuerdos de mis padres, mi escuela, Sora y Riku. Una vez que se hizo con mi recuerdo, la muchacha se quedó con los ojos tranquilizador.

"Sí. Por supuesto que me encantaría saber su nombre." Ella me miró con una cara de sorpresa. Esto me desconcertó.

"Nadie realmente quiere saber mi nombre. Ellos no se preocupan por mí."

"¿Quién? ¿Quién no le importa? ¿Quién no se preocupan por usted?"

"Una organización de personas. En este momento hay sólo cinco de ellos."

-No me importa. " Me agarró las manos. Ella empezó a ruborizarse. "Me importa. Por favor, dígame su nombre maravilloso para que pueda apreciarlo." De repente, un rayo derribó de las nubes. Empujé la niña fuera del camino, dejarme sorprendido en su lugar. Por suerte yo no estaba herido de gravedad, pero se cayó al suelo. Ella corrió hacia mí después de que ella se levantó.

"Lo siento mucho." Su cara estaba enrojecida con el rojo. Ella puso su cabeza en mi cabeza para sentir sentir mi corazón late y, por supuesto, mi corazón estaba latiendo normalmente. Dejó que fuera un gran suspiro cuando empecé a mover. Fuimos de nuevo cara a cara. Los dos teníamos la cara envuelta en el color rojo. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. A pesar de que ambos somos niños, que todavía tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia los demás. "El relámpago que sale cuando estoy sorprendido o nervioso. Es por eso que yo no podía ir a la escuela." Llegó a su mano para ayudarme a subir, y, por supuesto, acepté la oferta.

"Magic? Te puedo ayudar a controlar eso. Sé mucho acerca de hechizos mágicos. Por ejemplo: Curaga!" De repente, apareció volando hojas, por lo que me arde desaparecer. La niña estaba en asombro. Yo estaba realmente sorprendido que estaba sorprendida. Miró de cerca a mi no ropa quemada.

"¿Me puedes enseñar algo de magia? Realmente quiero saber más que un rayo." Ella hizo una cara de perro cachorro, sus ojos azules brillaban al sol. Pensé que no era necesario porque estaba más que feliz de ayudar.

"Sería más fácil para perfeccionar las competencias que tiene ahora para que no hacerte daño en el largo plazo". Ella corrió de nuevo hacia mí y me rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de mí de nuevo.

"Gracias". Ella apretó más y más difícil. Yo no sabía si sería un saque de quedarse sin respirar primero. Ella era más fuerte que nadie que yo podía recordar.

-A propósito, "empecé; mirando a ella, mi nariz en el pelo. Me olía un poco de champú y perfume. "Mi nombre es Alejandro, pero, por favor, llámame Alex." Ella me miró como si yo fuera su último regreso-padre. "Por favor, dime la tuya."

"Mi nombre es," ella empezó, pero se detuvo por un momento. Ella guardó silencio por escasos segundos, y luego abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar. "Larxene, mi nombre es Larxene." Ella comenzó a llorar. Ella se levantó unos centímetros para llegar a mi altura. La interacción de nuestros labios me sorprendió, lo que mi corazón una sacudida de la velocidad. Tras el bloqueo, se quedó allí con su cara ruborizada. También me sonrojo, pero no tanto como ella.

"Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesita ayuda pulg" Recordando lo que dijo antes de abrir la boca de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿quiénes son las personas organización? Yo me ocupo de ellos."

"Te lo diré después de que usted me ayude." –

(N/A: Gracias de nuevo por la lectura. Alex me pidió que hiciera esto en mi tiempo libre mientras que él está en otra parte. Esta es una versión en español de su historia, así que no creas que estoy tratando de robar nada. Además esto va por su cuenta así que ¿cómo podía estar robando? Gracias de nuevo y revisar como locos para que el tipo sin apenas comentarios.)


End file.
